Ring Keeper
Ring Keeper Weapon:Rings and Boxes Have the ability to summon 3 weapons Description A long time ago,there were these items of rings and boxes that have the ability to summon creatures,weapons,and hazards.But they fell into the wrong hands and a war started.The chosen ring bearer was cornered and was forced to go hide the rings himself and perished.The rings and boxes were to only dig themselves out if a person with such hopes for peace would pass by.Ethan was just walking through the fields outside of Hell's Gate and the rings and boxes have rised from the ground and went into Ethan's hands.Then,his armor had changed into the chosen ring bearer's armor and a sword came out from one of the boxes and then went back into the box.Ethan then found out that if you turn your resolve into a flame in the ring and stick the ring into the hole on the box,something that will help you will come out of it.Such Extraordinary Power! Moves Each of the moves are transformation and stays until the person presses X.(Ethan starts out with only fists and can only do his regular combo,jump,and run,nothing else)The motion is that he sticks his ring covered with flame into the hole of the box anda weapon comes out of it,depending on what MP bar level it is. 1st Move:Sky Sword(Orange Sword) Duplicate Rain:Slashes 4 times and appears a few feet from where he was,then slashes. Dying Will Onslaught:The Sky Sword gets on fire and a series of slashes are done for 5 sec.,then Ethan finishes with a heavy gash. Sky Impact:Slashes criss-cross energy slashes,creating a shape of a giant twinkle,if the enemy is in front of him it takes heavy damage,sends the energy slashes towards the enemy. 2nd Move:Cloud Tonfas(Purple Covered Tonfas with spikes) Spike Strike:Ethan does a series of tonfa hits for 3 sec.then hits both tonfas at the same time,sending the enemy back. Spirling Chopper:Stabbes the end of his tonfas 3 times,then twirls his tonfas at high speed and dashes through the enemy. Spilting Cloud Strike:He jumps into the air and spins causing him to looks like a glowing purple circle saw and dashes through the air wide.Finally finishes off with a strike caused by both tonfas with one of them going right,and one of them going left. 3rd Move:Illusion Trident(Steel Colored) Possessed Attack:If the trident slashes the person,Ethan possesses the enemy's body and it takes medium damage for 4 sec..(If it doesn't slash,Ethan disappears for a few seconds) Strangling Illusion:Ethan sticks the pole into the ground and serveral hands leap out and try to strangle the enemy and then they explode. Lava Pillar Destruction:Stabs his pole into the ground and lava pillars pops in any random direction,even if it's from the air,then shoots a lava beam from his trident. Combos Sky Sword Combos: Regular Combo:Slashes 2 times,slide kicks 1 time,stabs 3 times,then finishes with a downward slash.Z Z Z Z Z Z Critical Attack:Slashes 2 times in a circle.During combo,Press Z+Up Double Attack:Kicks and slashes downwards again.After Combo,Press Z+Left/Right Jump Attack:Downwards kicks.While in midair,Press Z Air Spiral:Slashes upwards twice.While in midair,Press Z+Up Sharp Missle:Quickly goes down to the ground while his sword is stabbing downwards.While in midair,Press Z+Down Dash Attack:Slashes widely,kicks around the head 2 times(while twirling),Then slashes downwards.While dashing,Press Z+Left/Right Grab:Bounces off the enemy.Press Z at the right time Cloud Tonfas Combos: Regular Combo:Twirls tonfas 5 times,stabs tonfas 3 times,then kicks hard.Z Z Z Z Z Z Critical Attack:Kick Upwards.During combo,Press Z+Up Double Attack:Slide kicks 2 times,then uppercuts.After Combo,Press Z+Left/Right Jump Attack:Slashes one tonfa downwards.While in midair,Press Z Spiraling Kick:Spins in air Fast.While in midair,Spam Z Rocket Kick:Does a Falling Sky in midair.While in midair,Press Z+Up Falling Kick:Does a Dynamic Kick in midair.While in midair,Press Z+Down Dash Attack:Stabs tonfas 6 times instantly,then kicks.While dashing,Press Z+Left/Right Cloud Eclispe:Backflips in the air.While dashing,Press Z+Up Grab:Grabs the enemy's face and smashes it hard on the ground.Press Z at the right time Illusion Trident Combos: Regular Combo:Slashes 1 time,Stabs 4 times,thens finishes off with a 3 hit slash.Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Critcal Attack:A dark hand appears and hits the enemy 2 times.During Combo,Press Z+Up Double Attack:A doppelganger appear behing the enemy while Ethan's still at the front and they both slash.After combo,Press Z+Down Jump Attack:Tentacles shoot down and they go back into the Trident.While in midair,Press Z Dash Attack:Stabs 4 times,then finishes with a hard stab. Illusion Skills:Press A to put his hand on his head. *Lava Pillar:Summons a small lava pillar.Z+Up *Dark Chains:3 Chains pop out and stab through the person hard.Z+Left/Right *Animal Path:Summons a beast that slashes 3 times.Z Z Z *Sheild of Light:Puts sheild in front of you.Z+Down Crushing Palm:Stabs his trident to the ground.While dashing,Press Z+Down Grab:A dark hand appears and crushes the enemy body in its hand. Taunts *Fear me! *You take that back! *Wanna stop for a bit? *Too tough for ya? *This is it! *You take me for a fool?! *Stop being such a noob... *Are you alright? *Never be too elated,it will be your downfall. Mission It seems that these rings have chosen you to be the next ring keeper,so go for,but will you be able to keep up?Try ahead and see if you are really the Ring Keeper,or the Real Ring Keeper's delivery boy. ~Knight Master~ *'Pass Hell's Gate 3 times in 10 min. in 3 stars' *'Get 4 crystals from Ryohei in Cyrstal Maw' *'Obtain 20 Pvp certificates' *'Obtain 30 Practice Journal' Yes,you are the real Ring Keeper,but Lord Alason fooled us,Hell's Gate is not his fortress.In fact,he has enter the Hell's Gate and traveled to a world of darkness and hatred.Destroy his palace now and stop the covering of darkness to the world. ~Knight Master~ *'Cross Hell's Rift 5 times on 3 stars in 10 min.' *'Destroy the Darkness Machine 5 times' *'Pass Alasion Palace 3 times in 3 stars' *'Obtain 10 Pvp Certificates' *'Obtain 20 Practice Journals' 'Theme Song' Final Clash